kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy (Kart Fiction)
Two new OCs yay (NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ---Gawain) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Energy. You haven't heard of him, have you? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH!? HUH!?!??! HUH!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!!?!??!?!?! HUH- Lehcar: Oh my god stop Fine Well, this is why you haven't ever heard of him. Or Flash. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Energy: Ah, such a nice day out. Everyone says this way too much. *Flash walks in* Flash: Hey, about what you said last night Energy: About me being really fast? Flash: Yeah Flash: I am faster then you Energy: No your not Flash: Yes I am Energy: No your not Flash: Um, yes, I am. Energy: Ha ha. NO. Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Yes Energy: No Flash: Ok, we need to stop. Energy: Yeah. Flash: ... *Silence* *Crickets get mad at the fact they need to chirp again* Energy: I'm still faster though Flash: NO Energy: YEAH Flash: NO Energy: Oh yeah? Lets see who signs up and is accepted into KKR FIRST. Flash: DEAL *They run to the KKR sign up place or whatever idk lol* KKR guy: Hello would you like to sign up for KKR Energy and Flash: YES *They write their names on paper and put it in a jar* KKR guy: Ok we will decide who will get in goodbye have a nice day I'm not having a nice day so have a nice day please help me I have no life Flash: I bet I'll win Energy: No you won't Flash: Yes I will Energy: No you won't ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Two and a half years later Bishop: ...Guys? Pickleback: What? Bishop: Remember how two and a half years ago I started working on KKR? Pickleback: Yep. Bishop: Uh...I may have...forgotten to....release it? *Pickleback drops everything and stares at Bishop* *Silence* Pickleback: YOU WHAT- WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Energy: Good morning Flash Flash: Um, Energy? Energy: Yeah Flash: Come take a look at this "Congrats, you have been accepted into KKR. Have a great time" Flash: I never remember making a submission for KKR Energy: What even is KKR lol Flash: Who even knows Energy: What do we do with the letter then Flash: We burn it Energy: I got a better idea Flash: What *Energy throws the letter* Princess Wonderful: Ah, such a nice day- *Princess Wonderful gets hit by a letter* Princess Wondrful: OW-Wait...I WAS ACCEPTED INTO KKR!?!?!?!?! OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you enjoyed this kart fiction. And as always, ---Gawain Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8